


Sparkling memories

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Alone at the base, Optimus thinks back to when his scout was much younger..





	Sparkling memories

**Author's Note:**

> Alone at the base, Optimus thinks back to when his scout was much younger..


End file.
